Mushroom Force
The Mushroom Force is a resistance group consisting of heroes, led by Mario. The group was formed to prevent the Legion of Villains and the Bay of Darkness from taking over the Real World. In "The Business Man and The Ape," they formed an alliance with the Bay of Darkness. Prior to the war, Ganon caught Link off guard, sealed him in the Dark Realm, and then killed Merlin. Wario and Mona were once members of the Mushroom Force, but after Mona broke up with Wario and left, he seceded as well. When a ninja told him the current status of the team, Wario decided to rejoin them to help win the war. Then Mona rejoined during the final battle to save Wario. Link, along with Merlin and the Darkness, sacrificed himself by transferring themselves into Mario, thus killing all three in the process. With the Legion of Villains defeated and the Real World safe at last, the Mushroom Force disbanded so all of its members could live normal lives again. Background The Darkness kills Blaire when he tries to go against orders and kill Mario himself. It then reveals to Mario that Ganon has formed an army to take over the Real World and then goes off to form an army of his own to counter said army. The Darkness allows Mario to form his own army and defeat the Legion of Villains himself. Purpose After Ganon and the Darkness announced their intentions to rule the Real World their own armies, Mario formed his own with Luigi and the other heroes to battle and defeat them. History Assembing The Group Sometime after the Trifecta incident, Mario told Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Mona, Ryu, Ness, Brock, and Gary about the Darkness' return and the impending invasion by Ganon's army, so they form the Mushroom Force to fight them off as well as the Darkness' forces as well. Pre-Season Five During this period, the group fought off ninjas and formed tactics to fight them off better than last time. Also, mini groups were formed for training to better themselves for the battles to come. Season Five The group is divided as Mario, Wario and Mona fight off Nox Decious and a squad of ninjas, while Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Ness try to get to Bowser, but to no avail as they were distracted by ninjas. Meanwhile Snake brings Brock and Gary to take down Tommy Vercitti. The group than gains their first impacting win onto the Legion of Villains as Snake kills Vercitti. Following the battle, Mario sends out Yoshi to follow Decious to spy on the Legion of Villains in hopes to find out their plans. However, the group temporarily receives their first casually as Snake dies due to his FOXDIE illness that he had a year ago. The group then called on Naomi Hunter to bring Snake back to life even restoring his youth. Ryu meanwhile was sent out and returned from a battle with ninjas. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force